


Give Me Breathe!xx

by Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx/pseuds/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story 'cause I was bored!xx Basically, Percy and Jason on a quest and Jason manages to injure himself. Percy rushes to help him and of course they end up sharing a little sweet kiss!xx Awwww, go Jercy!xx (p.s don't know if that's their ship name, but its what I'm using now!xx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Breathe!xx

"Don't worry, I'm not that heavy."  
Percy turned to look at Jason as he rummaged around their supply bag, and raised an eyebrow. Jason just smirked at him in return before, tilting his head back to look at the sky once again. Percy shook his head a continued his search until he found what he was looking for. He ran through the mental check list in his head as he pulled out the supplies, Bandage... Check, Ice pack... Check... Ambrosia... Check. He stood up and walk towards Jason, who was sat against a rock a few meters away under the shade of the tree, away from the scorching midday sun. 

"Hold that..." Percy mumbled, handing Jason the ice pack. As Jason took it, Percy knelt down and began to wrap the bandage around Jason's ankle, cleaning up the bloody mess on Jason's shin as he did. "This is what you get for jumping off rocks," Percy teased, even though he knew it had not been the Son of Jupiter's fault. Jason shot Percy a glare and rolled his eyes at the cheeky grin he got in return. 

"We're gonna have to hold on for a minute," Percy murmured, as he tied the bandage and stood back up. He sat down on the rock next Jason, their arms brushing as he heard Jason grumble,  
"Just sit tight, huh?" 

"Yeah," Percy replied, shooting Jason a concerned look and adding "Careful!" as the younger hissed in pain at his attempt to pull himself up. Jason slumped back down, resigned to wait until he could actually support his weight. Percy lent down, brushing the dust off his shorts and saw Jason copy his movements out the corner of his eye. As he rested his hands back on the rock, behind him, he felt Jason sweep the few remaining specks of sand of Percy's shorts. Percy turned to glance at Jason, but the other's eyes were fixed on the slightly rocky floor. Percy watched as his companion sat, fidgeting, looking back at Percy and then away again quickly, with an almost nervous air about him. The son of Poseidon was tempted to hold the younger down if just to stop him from squirming. Percy turned his head away, trying to phrase a question as to if Jason was okay, when he saw Jason lean towards him out the corner of his eye, and then to the elder's complete amazement, felt Jason press a fleeting kiss to the edge of his mouth. He turned to stare at his friend in shock as Jason turned to look away, seemingly embarrassed.

Percy heard Jason sigh, then mumble "Sorry," which, after clearing his throat, he repeated a bit louder, "I'm sorry..."  
After staring at him for a few more silent seconds, Percy smiled. "Don't be," he chuckled, "Don't be sorry!" Jason turned to look at him and as he did Percy lunged forward, grabbing Jason lightly at the back of his neck and pulling him forward into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. The son of Poseidon groaned quietly at the feel of Jason's smooth lips against his own as, after a moment of disbelief, Jason began to kiss he back. The son of Jupiter brought his arms up to wrap around Percy's neck as the elder's free hand moved to Jason's waist, dragging him in closer so their naked chest pressed together. The kiss turned heated as Percy ran his tongue lightly across Jason's lips, licking his way into his mouth. Percy's breathe caught as he heard Jason whimper and tighten his grip around Percy's neck. The son of the sea god, gasped as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Jason's, who was staring at Percy, his breathing ragged and uneven, his eyes bright and wide and in Percy's opinion, he had never looked more gorgeous or tempting. He said as much and chuckled at the blush that spread its way over Jason's face. 

"C'mon," sighed Percy pulling them both up, "Time to go home." Jason nodded, and turned to get their bag until Percy spun him round, placing a feather light kiss to his lips. ""Mine?" Percy asked. Jason smiled, almost shyly as he nodded furiously and Percy grinned. "Okay," he said, "Lets go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!xx Thanks for reading this!xx Sorry if it turned out to be a waste of your time!xx Kudos, comments and constructive criticism welcome and appreciated!xx Remember: Always believe in yourself, even when others don't, 'cause your beautiful, perfect and smart enough just as you are!xx


End file.
